


The Dance of Death

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [3]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: This was a long time coming. It was inevitable. Years of criminal actions and failed missions to capture the perpetrator made sure of that. He knew the minute he set eyes on the man so many years ago, when they were but Children, so in tune with each other even then, that one day, they would be on opposite sides of the field.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you think!

This was a long time coming. It was inevitable. Years of criminal actions and failed missions to capture the perpetrator made sure of that. He knew the minute he set eyes on the man so many years ago, when they were but Children, so in tune with each other even then, that one day, they would be on opposite sides of the field. He knew leaving the Special Agents Governmental Task Force Academy, his friend not with him, having been kicked out only months before, as his thesis showed his true feelings on the people they were supposed to protect. He knew that one day, he would meet the man he married when they were seven years old and so very innocent, with a cracker jack ring and a very indulgent friend of the family who just happened to be a priest, that they would meet the man that held his heart, and stroked it with Cybernetically Enhanced, Glowing green eyes, so different from the vibrant emerald they once were, Before things changed. Before he became a criminal mastermind, the man behind the web of the World’s Crime Sect, and the brain behind the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands of people. Before they broke each other's heart, that day on the bridge….

* * *

  
  


_ “It doesn’t have to be this way.” Agent 008, newly minted codename pleaded with the man on the end of his gun. His brown eyes were wide and pleading, his grip on the gun slightly shaking, sweat littering his face and making his palms slightly slick.  _

 

_ The man on the end of his Gun laughed the deep laugh that caused his abdomen to clench, his groin to tighten, his reaction the same after so many years, still reacting to his ex-lovers deep voice. He wished he didn't react this way, as he knew the man before him would notice immediately, if not with his Cybernetic eyes, or with his enhanced senses. The man, a Doctor of bio-chemistry, Chemistry, Biology, Cybernetics, and Politics, and Agent Trained,  spent years subtly changing himself from Human to enhanced. There was little left of the man 008 once knew; his mind strained from the experiments and enhancements he started three years into the ten year long Academy Training. The man who once dreamed of changing the Government for the better, words spoken dreamily on a starry night after acceptance letters were opened, the man who spoke of dreams, dreams of both of them together, working towards a common goal, of making the world a better place… that man was gone.  _

 

_ The man in front of him had taken his Lover from him, had taken the one thing that made him want to laugh, to smile, to love. He no longer smiled, he no longer laughed, and he no longer loved. Why would he, when the only man who made him want to do any of that, was gone?  _

_ The Green eyes glowed even brighter, then narrowed. _

 

_ “You’re right, My friend. It doesn't.” The man extended a hand that looked like it had wires instead of veins, the vessels protruding out in sickening bumps.  _

 

_ “Join me.” 008 balked. For a split second, his brain showed him the man he once knew, and wondered if he joined him, would he get that man back? _

 

_ “Ry-”  _

 

_ “Its Dr. Stiles, actually. You remember, you were there, in the crowd, while I got my diploma… so proud….” Something in the Green eyes seem to dim, and 008 tried to grasp on to the hope he felt at seeing that, sure that his lover was in there somewhere. But the next second, the Cybernetic eyes flickered, then they glowed brighter than before, and the next words dashed his hopes. _

 

_ “We are alike, you and I. We both want the government to be rebuilt, and build it up into something better…” _

 

_ “You’ve killed people. That isn’t what I want, Dr.” 008 held firm, his grip now steady on the gun, his palms and skin no longer slick with sweat, his eyes narrowed and focused. There was no hope. His friend was gone to the madness of his own making. What started off as a simple project, turned him into a monster.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry then, old friend….” Dr. Stiles words were the last thing he knew. _

 

_ The next thing he was aware of was the worried eyes of Director Carey, peering into his own.  _

* * *

 

They spent years chasing each other, and while 008 got more experience, and his skills more refined, the Dr. drowned even further into madness, his constant tampering with his genetics and his Cybernetic implants breaking apart a once brilliant mind. They would meet, and the Dr. would give him the same offer, to join him. 008 would never capture him, though in recent years he had been getting closer and closer. 

 

As he sat at the piano bench, his fingers moving rhythmically along the keyes, notes pouring from hidden strings filling the air of the empty theater, echoing along walls and in empty corridors. The rain beat against the roof, its tempo soothing and in tune with the haunting melody played on the grand piano, 008 swaying with each stroke of the key, each note that reached his ears. 

 

He hit a sour note, and stopped playing immediately.

“You always did stop when you made a mistake. You should continue.”

 

008 stiffened imperceptibly. 

 

“And the man whose body you inhabit would always tell me to continue. I never listened to him, either.” 008 turned around, Gun pointed at the Dr. , who only chuckled, and stepped onto the stage with him. 

 

“You know that won’t work on me, Colin” Dr. Stiles waved, unconcerned, at the Gun in Colin’s hands.

 

“I know.” 008, Colin, said. He lowered the gun, tucking it in his holster, underneath the white tux he wore. 

 

“Why don’t you Join me?” the man asked, and Colin looked away, something was different this time, the madness usually present in the tall Cybernetic master Criminal wasn’t there. Calm took its place, and Colin wondered if his friend was screaming from the inside, thrashing to be free from the prison that the Dr. had shoved him in the back of his mind. 

 

“I’ve told you why. I won’t join you.” the man nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

“Then Join me-” Colin opened his mouth to repeat his words, the Dr. kept going, heedless.

 

“In a dance.” Colin’s mouth snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Ah, you think this is a trick.” Colin nodded, not willing to speak.

 

“No tricks, just memories that haunt me this night.” the man pressed something on his metal wrist, and music began to play, it was the song that the man he once knew and Colin danced to in the rain that night that they first made love.

 

“Dance with me.” Colin grasped the hand that was extended to him, and shivered slightly at the cold, emotionless feel of metal grasping his fingers.

 

Dr. Stiles pulled him close, chest to chest, and rested his chin on Colin’s shoulder, his lips, still flesh, brushing his ear.

 

“Do you remember, that night? The stars were out, the rain poured, and we were soaked…” Colin closed his eyes, the voice of the man made his resolve waver. Could he really do this? Could he really lose this?

 

“I remember…” Colin whispered, his voice soft.

 

“We laughed and kissed… and then we went inside, and drank cocoa by the fire, and we had the place to ourselves because Greg had left on a date with Jeff… Brad was with Chip… we made love again in front of the fire, and we fell asleep to dreams of the future…” Colin closed his eyes, sighing. His arm shifted, reaching up to the Dr.’s neck, and looked into his eyes.

 

“You can have that again, if you join me.” Colin closed his eyes tightly. 

 

“No.” Stiles nodded. 

 

“I know.” Colin grasped the object in his hand, and made sure that the man only felt a small prick as the fluid entered what passed for a bloodstream for him. 

 

The man stumbled, and began to fall, but Colin grabbed him, and gently lowered him to the ground. 

 

“I knew this was coming.” 

 

“I know.” Colin spoke, his eyes misty.

 

“Then you knew I came to finish this.” the man spoke.

 

“Yes.” Colin noticed the light dimming in those once glowing green eyes, and if he was the man he was twenty years ago, he might have cried.

 

“You set me free in my last moments…” Colin nodded.

 

“It was the least I could do, Old friend.” Ryan coughed, blood bubbling from his lips, the poison had almost reached his heart, and the virus his brain.

 

“It was nice… the dance?” Colin smiled, brushing his hands down a fleshy cheek. 

 

“It was, thank you.” Ryan nodded, his eyes staring over his shoulder.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I always have. Always will.” Ryan smiled at him, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, and Colin found himself wishing that those green eyes looked more human than Cyber.

 

“Kiss me...Before I leave?” Colin smiled softly, leaning down, and pressing his lips lovingly to Ryan’s. He responded weakly, and colin could taste a hint of iron in his mouth, but he ignored it. 

 

He kept kissing Ryan until he stopped responding, and then he backed off, starting at the slack mouth and staring eyes of what was once his husband, his lover, his friend, and a madman. He was thankful he didn't die a madman, but he wished he didn't die at all.

  
  
  


Reaching into his pocket, he grasped his mobile and hit speed dial. 

 

“ _ Director Carey speaking. _ ”

 

“It’s done, sir.”

 

_ “Well done Agent. And Colin?” _

 

“Yes sir?”

 

_ “I’m sorry for your loss.” _

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

Colin hung up and reached down to close the lids and cover the eyes of Ryan Stiles. 

 

“Goodbye, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos after the beep. beeeeeeep.


End file.
